100 Oneshots of North Dakota
by Agent North
Summary: 100 Oneshots including one of our favorite agents from Red vs Blue; North! Will include other characters too, a peek into parts of North's childhood, past jobs, etc. In no particular timeline of his life, but of course will include his death. Tagging; RvB
1. Introduction

He's a skinny young lad with arms that seemed way too long in proportion with the rest of his body, bright blonde hair that currently held an overdose of gel that made it glimmer unnaturally in the poor lightning, and to his left was his tall mother with a seemingly severe look on her face and to his right stood his sister, her arms crossed and a bored look plastered on her expression. Beyond that he could sense a mixture of anxiety and perhaps even fear coming off of his sibling in waves that only a big brother could pick up…Well, sort of a big brother. To this very day the twins were now ten years of age and currently 'celebrating' their birthday by meeting their father for the first time. He searched deep inside of himself for even a sliver of excitement that he assumed would just automatically be built in there but it was all in vain for he could not even muster enough 'fake feelings' to pass off as being ecstatic, and it was easily shown on his blank young face. He supposed that previously he had dreamt and dreamt of this moment over and over in his dreams but that was a different time…And as time passed and each year came and went with still no sign of his dad, not even a message, it had begun to dawn on him that he needed to step up. After all his sister needed him, right? Casting a glance over to her a deep frown and a furrowed eyebrow stretched along his facial expression as he noticed her carefully constructed look of 'whatever' was now broken into something panicked and she took in several light gasping breaths that were practically inaudible but nonetheless he could pick them up now. Smiling gingerly at her his hand found hers and immediately she took ahold of it and squeezed with all of her childlike might, enough to make the brother winch but not enough to draw away. They stood like that for quite some time, the wall clock ticking away above their heads and their mother's impatient sighs constantly echoing off of the walls until eventually she announced that their father would be a 'no show' and it was time to go back home. Dropping his hand his sister started to move forward with a snort and a heavy breath escaping her nostrils, clearly frustrated for getting herself worked up over nothing. He looked over his shoulder multiple times, even if he wasn't quite thrilled to meet his father. It still would've been…Nice. To say the least. The most he knew about him was that he used walk his sister around to get her to sleep and he taught them how to talk. That was all. The disgruntled family turned a particularly sharp corner and nearly collided with a rushed looking man with tousled blonde hair and to him it was almost like peering into an aged mirror image of himself. "Well hi there!" Said the stranger, but in truth he wasn't truly a stranger. They had met a while ago. 


	2. Love

Love between two siblings does not always burn brightly with a soft glow and a dash of loyalty. In fact it can turn into a bittersweet relationship filled with betrayal and envy but not now. Not now when he was only shy of seven years old and the closest thing they had come to having a full blown argument was over who would get the top bunk when they slept over at their grandparent's house. Nope, like most days he was adoring his sister from afar as she giggled with tremendous volume once she learned to properly kick her feet and swing back and forth on their spotless swing set that shone in the dim sun. "Look at meeee! I'm doing it!" She squealed with utter delight just as her long whispery hair spilled over her face and shot backwards yet again as she swung, her eyes looking like they might bulge out of their sockets once she managed to find her brother settled down comfortably in the grass, watching her with a silly grin plastered on his lips.

"Yay!" He exclaimed with a jubilant clap of his hands, warmed by the fact that it was him who taught her to do it and she seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. His hands felt the chill seeping into them from the dew-wet grass that he placed them upon and even if his crisp white pants would probably get a horrid green splotch on his rear end and he was fairly certain it was going to rain in a matter of minutes and so what if they weren't having his favorite dinner tonight, all of that didn't seem to matter for the strangely serious child was currently mulling over deep thoughts, right now looking over at his joyful sister. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness overwhelm him and the slam of the sudden mental blow almost knocked him back but ultimately it wasn't all that shocking. He'd always felt the urge to protect his sister with the utmost care and cautiousness, even if she usually got annoyed with him. In a sense he felt more mature, older somehow even if he was only older by a couple of minutes (which of coursed irritated her to no end as well) and even in the physical sense he appeared older; he was taller. She moved with a rash and impulsive outlook on things, had often tantrums, was easily envious of others, and other factors that he had grown to either overlook, try to help ease their brute force, or in a whole just embrace them. They were what made her who she was; his beloved sister. His sister with two missing teeth that created a gappy smile, a loud voice, and even if she had a hard exterior that would only grow harder she had a soft side that would eventually be chipped away at, but for now it flourished.

Gazing up at his swaying sister it was impossible not to keep the smile on his face and his eyes visibly softened. At the time being he was her world; he was the one who hung the moon and the stars for her, he'd be the one to show her how to ride a bike properly without training wheels, how to make a grilled cheese sandwich, comfort her in the backseat when she got sick in the car, chase off bad boys, and many other things. It wasn't as if she wouldn't teach him anything, far from that, but overall he was going to be there for her...Would she? Sometimes. She'd be there in the end for sure, just not in the way either of them would've suspected but he for one would never, ever stop loving her. Getting to his feet before wiping off the grime from his hands he happily strolled over to his sister, noticing that she was running out of breath from flailing around too much and he immediately placed his hands on her back before giving her a good push.


End file.
